


the Monsters among us

by valued_nonhuman



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Missionary Position, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Ribbed penis, Technically?, im too horny, imposter(s)/crewmate, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valued_nonhuman/pseuds/valued_nonhuman
Summary: i don't even know what this is, i was horknee and bored. the story is in first person and the narrator is gender neutral. you play as yellow, however your color is literally only mentioned once so just make up whatever. pink is trans, mtf, however if you feel like i didn't represent her right, please correct me and inform me what to do next time i have a member of the trans community in my fics. SPOILER ALERT, you die at the end but the death scene is very PG and vague. also if you have suggestions on what i can improve with my writing, feel free to tell me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	the Monsters among us

**Author's Note:**

> i know im really bad a writing, so if yall have some tips that can help me improve please tell me!

We had just landed in Polerus when black called an emergency meeting. I was almost done with my first wiring task that I'll probably have to do over. It's annoying but tolerable. I just hope that black has something constructive to say, else this is going to be a waste of time.  
We’re crowded at the rectangular table.. It was obvious everyone was irritated, as their closed off body language suggested. Everyone except pink. I mean pink was always the optimist so i guess it isn't out of the ordinary. I mean, she's like the nicest person i know, but it's unnerving.  
“Okay,” black shifted on his feet, “I have a scan in medbay, does anyone want to come watch me?”  
I checked my task bar. Uhh, reactor...storage… oh! Medbay, awesome. “Hey! I have a scan there too,``I mentioned,” we could watch each other?” black nodded his head. I don't really want to go alone though. Just in case anything happens. “Does anyone else have anything in medbay?  
“Oh, hey,” Pink spoke up,”I have data sample analysis, I guess I could watch you two?” that makes me feel better, if anything happens i will at least have one person to back me up, right? Plus, what are the chances of both black and pink being the imposter? Very slim if you ask me. “Okay, let's just skip voting this round.” everyone nodded in silent agreement. We all parted ways except for black, pink and I. when we got to the laboratory entrance I noticed the doors were locked. The imposter must be around here somewhere. The hair stands up on the back of my neck, and I look around wearily. “Hey pink,” i muttered,”do you mind opening the doors?” I want to be on lookout in case anything happens. “Oh yeah, no problem.” she replied. Then I noticed something weird. “Pink, were you always that tall?” I'm almost positive that pink was my height when we landed. Now she stood almost four inches taller than me. \ “What? No, i don’t think so,” wait, pink and black always had a super noticeable height difference, maybe if they stand together ill see the difference. “Black, pink, can you do me a favor?” they both looked at me expectantly,” could you stand next to each other? I want to see your height difference,” black looked at me confused, then he shrugged and moved back to back with pink. What?! The height difference is the same? Did black become taller too? I mean, he was always pretty tall compared to everyone but now i look at him, he seems ridiculously tall. But the height difference is the same? Maybe I did make it up after all.  
“Yellow, you scan first,”  
“Okay, i guess?” I responded. It's a little suspicious if you ask me, but I didn't question any further. I hopped on the scanner and sat there, letting in process my entire body. When I was done I turned around. Black and pink were both staring at me unmoving, which caught me off guard. My stomach sank. Oh no. pink stolled up to me. At this point my heart is in my stomach and I'm backed into the tightest corner I could fit in, literally and figuratively. Pink easily towered me at this point, she was never this tall before. Could this be it? Am I really going to die? I flinched when she came up to me. She put her hand against the wall behind me, blocking me from moving. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. My throat burns and I feel so unbelievably nauseous. I trusted her. Pink’s other hand came up from its previous spot hanging at her side, to lightly tap on my chest, which made me violently flinch and quiver. I only cried louder, ugly sobs that heaved from my chest. My eyes searched behind her for black. His helmet was off, revealing his face. If i didn't know better i would have mistaken him for a human, a handsome one at that. But now his devilish face was adorn by an evil grin. He was enjoying this. I was food to them, and they played with me before they ate me. Pink stopped for a second, then she turned to look at black. “This is really fun you know,” Pink's voice had a deeper more sultry tamber now. Not like I remember before. “You want to try?” they were distracted. Oh my lord, maybe i wont die. Pink moved to let black come take her place. I could feel my adrenaline spike. I made a run for it, the doors were wide open. Then everything when dark, and my hasty exit was stopped by the very heavy metal doors slamming together. My stomach sank again. Oh god no. I could hear them calling from the next room. I sobbed even harder. This was a game to them. My pain was hilarious, how dare they. Someone tapped my shoulder and I whipped around. Black put both of his hands on the door behind me. However, unlike pink, he was unreasonably close to me. I could feel his disgusting warm breath against my neck, and his leg was stationed in between my legs.  
“You know…” black brought his hand to run lightly against my right thigh. “We could have some fun while we’re here,” he turned to pink, which had also taken her helmet off at this point. Her face portrayed an evil grin. “I like the way you think black. Take off their pants.” black looked at pink with a confused expression.  
“What? Me? Take off their pants? No, we are going to have them strip down themself,``Pink simply rolled her eyes. At least they aren't focusing their attention on me.  
“Hey kid, you heard him right? Get on with it...or else,” i spoke too soon. i don't want to find out what else could possibly happen so i quickly unzip my jumper and peel off my boots. Normally with the doors open, the harsh temperatures could absolutely decimate one’s body, but since we have air locks on all the doors, I should be fine. 

When I finally step out of my warm jumper I am greeted with the harsh reality of how goddamn cold it is. Goosebumps break out on my skin. All I'm left in is my helmet and my underwear. I look at them both expectantly. I pray that they kill me quickly.  
“I said strip!” pink shouts. I flinch at her harsh words. The air on polaris is oxygen, but we wear the helmets to help protect us from the harsh temperatures. I pull off my helmet and slowly push my underwear down my legs. I'm trying to stall the process as much as I can. When I'm done I stare at them, using my hands to cover myself. This is so embarrassing, I wish they would just kill me. I would so much rather die.  
“Get on your hands and knees, kid” reluctantly I do as told. My bottom is bare to the cold temperatures and goosebumps prick along my back. I don't want to do this, my throat burns with the expectancy of more tears, I screw my eyes shut, maybe I can pretend this isn't happening.  
I hear someone walk to stand behind me, then I hear some ruffling of clothes and a ziiip. Clanky footsteps stop right in front of me. I'm startled by warm paws like hands grabbing my hips. The temperature difference is surprising. It reminds me just how cold I actually am. The warm hands squeeze my hips and another ziip sounds from the person in front of me. i don't want to look. Please don't make me look. I hear ruffling and without warning, I feel something slimy press against my bottom. I flinch and lean away, only to be forcefully grabbed by the hands again. I can barely move my hips at all and I feel something press against my hole. Then someone grabs my face, prying at my jaw. No, I don't want to. Please don't make me. I open my eyes, pink is looking down at me with a frustrated expression. Her jumpsuit is zipped all the way down, but she still has it on. Sticking out between her legs seems to be a dick, except it has weird bumps around the shaft.  
“Open wide” pink’s grip on my jaw becomes painful, so reluctantly I open my mouth, but only a little bit. “I said, open” I feel like pink is going to break my jaw so i just let my mouth hang agape. Pink’s dick seems to be leaking a strange blue liquid.  
“Yellow, sweetheart, i think you know exactly what i want you to do,” i look up at pink in disbelief, but she simply nods down at me. I don't want to be hurt anymore so i just stick out my tongue, in hopes i can get this over with. I take a small lick at the head and then stop. The liquid tastes weirdly familiar, but I can't quite place my finger on it. I feel weirdly weak and tired. Some new voices are over-powering all of my panicky instincts. Give up and give in. I take another lick but from the bottom to the tip, catching a lot of the leaky liquid on my tongue. When I swallow, I feel a weird heat in my stomach. I feel weirdly aroused all of a sudden. Did they drug me? Pink runs her hand through my hair and I feel her grip tightly. I suddenly dont have the urge to fight back. Pink guides my mouth back to her dick and puts it against my lips. I lick my lips and put it in my mouth. She grips and guides my back and forth. The more I do this the more I feel very turned on. I feel black’s hands grip my hips. I feel something press up against my hole again, but instead of flinching in fear, I simply arch my back to get more friction. I swear this is the most turned on I've been in a long time. He pushes into me with a soft thrust, and I moan loudly around Pink's dick. I need so much more friction. Oh god please don’t stop. I see pink’s face scrunch up and an overload of blue fluid poured from her dick. She didn't stop though. In fact she rammed her dick deeper in the back of my throat making me gag. I swallowed a bunch of the blue liquid. it made me feel warm inside, which is exactly what I need right now. I can feel everything on my body now. I'm hypersensitive and utterly overwhelmed. I can feel the tight grip on my hair, which is much more painful now, and I can feel black moving in and out behind me. God he might as well rearrange my guts. I chuckle to myself, which makes pink stop moving in my mouth.  
“You think this is funny?!” She says gripping my mouth. Black is making me feel so good, I feel utterly overstimulated. I can't think of a response so i just moan loudly. She looks at black and motions for him to stop. no, nO, NO! I was sooo close to coming, she can't just stop now! When black pulls out of me, I whimper like a dog. God, I'm pathetic.  
“Get on your back,” I'm so desperate to come I'll do anything at this point. I obediently roll over so I'm now laying on my back, feet up in the air. Pink gets on top of me and straddles my ribs. Her dick is very uncomfortably close to my face. I can't see black anymore but i feel him press up into me again. I hear myself whimper, but it doesn’t even sound like me. It just sounds pathetic. When black thrusts into me I moan and pink takes that as an opening to stick her dick back in my mouth. This new position makes black’d dick go so much deeper. I feel a coil tightened and then snap in my stomach. I moan very loudly around Pink's cock. Her trusts become unsteady and her face scrunches. All of a sudden she pulls out and a light blue liquid squirts all over my face. When I open my eyes back up, frear pools in my stomach. What was supposed to be pink was now a tumor like beast with multiple sets of teeth around her midsection. I was so confused by the overriding pleasure and fear that all I could do was whimper and stare. Pink seemed to morph back to her original form, and moved off of her place on top of me. I began to sit up when black pushed me back down with a hand around my neck. My stomach did a flip flop. “We’re not...done yet, sweetheart,” black huffed. His thrusts became stuttered and hastey. I could feel another orgasm built in my stomach and before I knew it the coil was snapping. Not long after that, black pulled out of me and came all over my stomach. When I looked down at him he had flared into the monstrous creature that pink had become earlier. I watched in amazement as he reverted to his normal form.  
“Normally i hate eating my own semen so i think i'll just youthinize you,” “wHAT!” I felt a needle push into my arm and inject something. Oh god, no. I felt terribly weak, and my eyes refused to focus. I could feel myself drifting off quickly. No, no, no. i...can’t.  
“Don't leave me to die alone!” my words were slurred and sorta quiet but i think they heard me. I could barely see anything but i felt someone kiss my forehead goodbye. ...good...bye...


End file.
